


Hello...

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: FAVONE [10]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Dialog Only, Drabble, Gen, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when "ken" wants to hear hide's voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello...

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr

 

Sorry, can’t pick your phone right now. just leave your message after the piiip, okay? _Piiip_

-click

Sorry, can’t pick your phone right now. just leave your message after the piiip, okay? _Piiip_

-click

Sorry, can’t pick your phone right now. just leave your message after the piiip, okay? _Piiip_

-click

Sorry, can’t pick your phone right now. just leave your message after the piiip, okay? _Piiip_

-click

Sorry, can’t— _click_  
Ah! Sorry for the long wait. Who’s speaking?

… … …

Hello. Hm… are you there? Can I help you?

… … …

Sorry. Who is this? If you don’t speak, I will—

No! Please don’t cut the phone! I … I … My name is Sasaki Haise. I got this number … from my friend. He … he asked for my help to dial this number to … to… I-I’m sorry, but … may I know who is this?

Wow. This is the weirdest phone call I ever get. But, since you’ve said your name, ok. This is Nagachika Hideyoshi. Hide is fine, hahahha. So what can I do for you, Sasaki-san?

…

Sasaki-san?

Ah. sorry Hide-san. I just … this friend of mine is … _sobs_

Eh?! Sasaki-san? What happened? I think I heard you sobbing. Are you ok—

Hide-san, can you do me a favor?

… Well, I’m a nice guy. Even though I don’t know you, I’ll help anything I can. So, what is it?

… Can you just talk?

Talk?

Yes, anything. Reading the headline of today’s news is fine. Just please, don’t stop talking. My friend … _sobs_ , he just wants to hear your voice. So … please?


End file.
